


Volleyball Language of Love

by Shi0804



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi0804/pseuds/Shi0804
Summary: Hinata always thought volleyball will always be his first love and last。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 13





	Volleyball Language of Love

Hinata has always been in love with volleyball.

He also has always been in love with Kageyama's skill too.

Maybe he's in love with him too. He's confused with those at times.

Then he met Miya Atsumu. 

And he knows Miya Atsumu has fallen for him since then. 

***

Atsumu confessed and he said yes. 

He always love volleyball, and Atsumu speaks the same language of love as him and he thought they will be fine. 

Only to realised Atsumu wants more than volleyball from him. 

***

_'Let's break up' Atsumu had said over dinner._

Hinata has been expecting that. He knows he doesn't love Atsumu as much as Atsumu to him. 

_'Okay,' he said without missing a beat._

_'Okay,' Atsumu said, looking down. Not meeting his eyes._

Hinata thought, it was fine. He still has volleyball with Atsumu. They are fine with that. He's fine with that. 

Only to discover, Atsumu left the next day. Without a notice. He had terminate his contract and he left without letting anyone knows where he went, that includes his twin brother. 

Osamu hates him for that. 

Hinata always know he's in love with volleyball. Nothing he can do about Atsumu and he can deal with Osamu hatred toward him. 

***

Only to realise 3 months later, he is not in love with volleyball. 

***

Somewhere in Brazil, 6 months later, 

_'Hello Atsumu'_

Atsumu turns only to come face to face with his brother. 

_'How do you find me? Does he knows where I am?'_

_'He was the first one who manage to locate you'_

_'I do not wish to see him'_

_'That's what he told me too'_

***  
Somewhere in Brazil, 3 months after Osamu found Atsumu, 

_'Atsumu, read this letter and decide what you want to do next' Osamu said, passing a letter, addressing to him and he knows that handwriting so damn well._

***  
Somewhere in Brazil, 2 months later after the letter, 

_'Hello Atsumu'_

_'Hello, Shoyou'._

_'Do you want to play volleyball together?'_

_Hinata smiles and nodded, 'I would love to'_

Fin. 

***  
Omake

_Dear Atsumu-san,_

_First, let me apologise for being such an idiot and asshole. I had always thought, I am and always be in love with volleyball. And I always thought love is temporary and you are too. I accepted your confession back then thinking we both love volleyball and it is our seal of love, only to have you loving me more than I can give you back then. Then, we broke up and I thought we were fine as again, volleyball is what bring us together and I know I have that with you. Only then, you left leaving me for the first time, thinking about the consequences of taking your love for both me and volleyball for granted. And your absence makes me realised, you have become my priority. I had and always love you more than volleyball. And my world crumbles since then. Volleyball is still there but what is the point of the love I has for it when I can no longer share it with the love of my life who speaks the same language as me. I'm sorry it took your absence to make me realised how much I am in love with you. I'm sorry for making you leave. But I am glad you are still in love with volleyball and one day, I hope I can play with you again. And I will work my ass to have you back in my life. Give me a key to open that door of chance._

_Love,  
Hinata Shoyou._


End file.
